


A place to call Home

by artemis_18



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yuuri and Victor are oblivious dorks, but he has his reasons, yurio is a little shit
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_18/pseuds/artemis_18
Summary: Yuuri si trasferisce in Russia, cercando di sopravvivere al carattere affettuoso di Victor e ai problemi che esso provoca al suo cuore. Victor non sa più come fare capire al giapponese quello che prova per lui e deve anche fare i conti con il suo rapporto complicato con Yurio, che sta attraversando un periodo difficile e ha bisogno della sua figura di riferimento accanto (anche se lui non lo ammetterebbe mai).Dal testo: "Ci mise un po’ ad addormentarsi, nonostante la dura giornata, forse per colpa del jet lag o magari perché tutto quello in cui era immerso era così estraneo alla sua quotidianità, gli sembrava di essere in uno di quei grandi hotel in cui alloggiavano quando gareggiava in giro per il mondo e non nella sua nuova abitazione. Tutto questo lo spaventava ma allo stesso tempo lo elettrizzava il pensiero di cominciare una nuova avventura e una nuova vita in quel posto che magari col tempo sarebbe diventato la sua casa."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Nikolai Plisetsky & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, pre Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la prima serie che scrivo e il primo lavoro per questo fandom. Mi dispiace per eventuali sviste nella revisione. Spero vi piaccia!  
> Eventuali commenti e critiche costruttive sono sempre ben accette. Lots of love <3

Capitolo 1

Era novembre e a San Pietroburgo il freddo secco aveva già preso il sopravvento. Yuuri stava aspettando Victor all’uscita dell’aeroporto con il suo trolley ed il suo zaino. Aveva viaggiato leggero, preferendo spedire il resto delle sue cose per posta la settimana prima con una compagnia sicura e dalle spedizioni tracciabili. Prima di partire aveva controllato l’applicazione che diceva che sarebbero passati ancora dei giorni prima dell’arrivo del carico a causa delle nevicate improvvise che si erano verificate negli ultimi giorni. 

Il giovane pattinatore si era appostato sotto la tettoia in stile moderno sulla quale spiccava la grande scritta dell’aeroporto, vicino alla zona del parcheggio veloce. Il vento freddo gli pungeva il viso riparato solamente dal berretto blu, non era umido come quello di casa e neanche come l’inverno di Detroit. Era come se gli entrasse dentro fino alle ossa rendendole si ghiaccio, ma non era del tutto sicuro che quello che stava provando fosse del tutto dovuto al clima, probabilmente quello era l’ultima delle preoccupazioni che facevano tremare Yuuri. Era arrivato in un nuovo Paese, del tutto diverso dal Giappone e dagli Stati Uniti, dove aveva vissuto fino a quel momento. Non conosceva la lingua, se non le basi della comunicazione (grazie, prego, ciao, si, no), ma era sicuro che il suo vocabolario di cinque parole non sarebbe neanche bastato a chiedere del bagno, figurarsi ad ambientarsi e cominciare a vivere in quel luogo, per non parlare degli allenamenti e delle competizioni a cui avrebbe partecipato a livello locale. E poi c’era il fatto che non poteva districarsi da solo in quella grande città, Victor gli aveva raccontato che i Russi, soprattutto i più anziani, non erano molto propensi a parlare lingue straniere nel loro Paese, soprattutto l’inglese (per tutta quella storia con gli USA e l’Europa). E la lingua era solo una delle migliaia di difficoltà che vedeva davanti a se nel vivere in quel nuovo posto.

Il suo cervello si stava ancora arrovellando quando una berlina bianca accostò proprio di fronte a lui e dal finestrino oscurato appena abbassato era spuntato un viso molto familiare, adornato da un bellissimo sorriso a trentadue denti. “Yuuri, sono così felice di vederti!” aveva esclamato mentre scendeva dalla macchina e gli si fiondava addosso catturandolo nel suo abbraccio. Era una scena così accogliente ed usuale per lui, ma allo stesso tempo non poteva evitare di agitarsi ed essere in imbarazzo. Dopo il Grand Prix e tutte le nuove evoluzione delle loro carriere e delle loro vite non avevano più parlato di quello che era successo. Il bacio e quella strana proposta a Barcellona erano rimasti in sospeso come due enormi elefanti in una stanza. 

Yuuri aveva deciso di tralasciare per il momento quei ricordi e di concentrarsi sull’unico volto amico che aveva visto nelle ultime 12 ore, così ricambiò l’abbraccio del russo ed insieme entrarono in macchina dopo aver sistemato la valigia del più giovane nel portabagagli. Prima di mettere in moto, Victor lo aveva guardato con un sorriso leggero in volto “Come è andato il viaggio? Jetlag?” 

Yuuri sospirò profondamente nel ricordare il lungo ed estenuante viaggio “Non ne parliamo. Ero seduto accanto ad una bambina e suo padre che si è addormentato dopo la prima mezz’ora di volo mentre la pargoletta parlava e mi urlava contro in russo perché si sentiva ignorata.” E per la prima volta da tanto il ragazzo poté sentire la risata sincera e cristallina di Victor. Gli era mancato trascorrere certi momenti con lui, senza pensieri e preoccupazioni, solo loro due ed il ghiaccio. Prima che le cose si complicassero. 

Adesso, però, erano insieme e lo sarebbero stati per un bel po’ dato che il giapponese avrebbe vissuto con lui, almeno per i primi tempi, visto che non avrebbe potuto sopravvivere da solo in Russia neanche per una settimana. Dati i precedenti non sarebbe stata un’impresa facile neanche vivere con il suo allenatore, ma avrebbe provato ad avere con lui un rapporto professionale e amichevole e di mantenere la sua sanità mentale pur avendo idea del carattere  _ affettuoso _ del suo padrone di casa. Victor aveva insistito nel non volere che gli pagasse l’affitto, ma alla fine Yuuri lo aveva convinto a fargli pagare almeno la metà delle bollette.

Il viaggio fino alla città era stato lungo ma piacevole grazie a Victor che continuava a spiegargli cosa fossero gli edifici e le altre costruzioni a cui passavano davanti. “Un giorno di questi ti porto a fare un giro turistico, se vuoi anche oggi se non sei troppo stanco.”

Yuuri guardò l’orologio sul suo cellulare, le 17:30, non era tardi ma lui si sentiva esausto sia fisicamente che emotivamente, senza aggiungere il fatto che sull’aereo non aveva chiuso occhio, a differenza del padre della bambina che lo aveva torturato per tutto il tempo.

“Mi dispiace Victor, ma non so se riuscirò a tenere gli occhi aperti ancora per molto. Magari facciamo un altro giorno” si era scusato. “Tranquillo, in fondo abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo. Tu invece dovresti riposare, dormire un po’. Ti sveglio io quando siamo lì. Yuuri si sentì a disagio ad appisolarsi e a lasciare da solo Victor ma non riusciva davvero a combattere il sonno che alla fine lo assalì.

Una mano fresca sul suo viso lo portò via dal suo limbo senza sogni e prima che aprisse gli occhi un sorriso spontaneo gli apparve in volto, ma poi si rese conto di non star sognando, c’era davvero una mano morbida che gli accarezzava la guancia. “Yuuri” lo chiamò l’altro sussurrando “siamo arrivati. Ti porto dentro e poi potrai riposarti sul tuo letto.” 

Nell’udire quella voce così vicina al suo orecchio un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena e sbarrò gli occhi sussultando. “Victor!” sussultò “Scusa, alla fine mi sono addormentato.”

Si sentì avvampare quando si rese conto che Victor aveva aperto la sua portiera per lui. Scese velocemente dalla macchina e si passò le mani sul cappotto blu facendo finta di sistemarlo, poi prese lo zaino e se lo rimise in spalla, ma quando si diresse verso il portabagagli della berlina vide che il suo allenatore aveva già recuperato la valigia. Entrarono nel palazzo in pietra grigia e si diressero verso l’ascensore che si trovava proprio di fronte al grande portone d’ingresso e attorno alla cui tromba si attorcigliavano delle bellissime scale di marmo chiaro. Yuuri si sentì a disagio ad entrare in un luogo così lussuoso e si sentì ancora più in colpa per l’intrusione che stava per compiere nella vita del suo allenatore, voleva chiedergli se fosse ancora sicuro che fosse una buona idea trasferirsi in quella casa insieme a lui ed invadere il suo spazio personale. Decise di non dire nulla, perché sapeva già che Victor non gli avrebbe mai permesso di andare a vivere chissà dove da solo con il rischio di perdersi anche solo per andare a fare la spesa.

L’appartamento si trovava al terzo piano, entrando dalla porta principale si aveva accesso all'open space dove si trovava la cucina addossata alla parete sinistra e divisa dal soggiorno grazie alla penisola e al tavolo posizionato appena sotto questa. L’area del soggiorno era molto ampia, riempita dal grande divano ad L, un tavolino da caffè e dal maxischermo fissato al muro, tra le due grandi finestre a giorno. Yuuri era rimasto a bocca aperta, solo quella stanza era grande come l’appartamento che divideva con Phichit in America. “Benvenuto a casa!” esclamò Victor eccitato all’idea di avere qualcuno con cui condividere le sue noiose giornate lì dentro.

“Vieni, ti faccio vedere camera tua. Quella porta è il bagno, è tutto tuo” disse indicando la porta bianca al centro dell’anticamera vicino alla cucina in cui lo aveva portato “io ho il mio bagno in camera” questa volta puntò alla porta sulla loro sinistra, quella quindi era la camera di Victor…

“E questa è camera tua” aprì la terza porta, proprio di fronte alla porta della camera da letto del russo “mi dispiace che sia così spoglia, ma le tue cose non sono ancora arrivate. Ti posso portare in un negozio di arredamenti in questi giorni, se vuoi.” 

Aveva ragione, quella camera era completamente vuota ad eccezione del letto da una piazza e mezza e l’armadio a due ante nell’angolo, ma per Yuuri era più che sufficiente; non aveva portato con sé molte cose e poi la stanza era illuminata da una grande finestra, posizionata parallelamente alla porta. “È stupenda Victor. Ti sono veramente grato per quello che stai facendo per me, non avresti dovuto.” Il ragazzo guardò finalmente negli occhi azzurri dell’altro, dopo tutto quel tempo passato a nascondersi da essi. 

“Yuuri, sono io che devo ringraziare te. Sei venuto fin qui affinché anch’io potessi continuare a pattinare mentre alleno te” lo rassicurò con una pacca sulla spalla. 

“Che posso farci, sono egoista. Non volevo perdere l’allenatore più bravo del mondo e volevo comunque vedere il mio idolo tornare alla ribalta.” Lo disse in tono scherzoso, ma in fondo si sentiva davvero in colpa per aver caricato Victor di tutto quel peso in eccesso. L’altro aveva sentito l’amarezza di fondo in quella frase e d’impulso lo aveva abbracciato. Yuuri fu avvolto dal profumo della sua colonia e per un attimo si lasciò andare tra le braccia dell’altro. “Yuuri, te l’ho già detto, è questo quello che voglio, con te al mio fianco.” E mentre lo lasciava andare gli occhi chiari si erano mischiati a quelli color nocciola e per un momento Yuuri aveva creduto che sarebbe successo qualcosa, ma Victor lo lasciò andare. “Ti prendo delle lenzuola, così puoi riposarti. Intanto puoi usare la doccia, se vuoi.”

Yuuri annuì e portò nella camera i suoi bagagli; prese il cellulare e avvisò Mari di essere arrivato, sua sorella non rispose subito, probabilmente per via dell’ora di punta per la cena. Aprì la sua valigia sulla moquette chiara della camera e prese un cambio di vestiti comodi e il necessario per fare la doccia. Anche il bagno superava qualsiasi sua aspettativa, la doccia era enorme e il pavimento non era tappezzato di moquette come il resto della casa che aveva visto, ma era ricoperto da grandi blocchi di granito scuro. I sanitari scuri erano sospesi e c’erano ben due lavabi posti uno per ogni lato del mobile sul quale sembravano poggiare appena. Guardando come anche quell’angolo della casa fosse così sopra i suoi standard Yuuri continuò a sentirsi a disagio, ma si chiese anche come facesse il russo a vivere in una casa così grande con la sola compagnia di Makkachin e a non sentirsi solo. 

Girò la manopola e si immerse sotto il getto d’acqua calda che cadeva giù a cascata dal grande soffione quadrato. Il rumore dell’acqua gli ricordò le cascate e casa sua, in Giappone, e in un attimo era tornato a quello che aveva fatto prima e soprattutto quello che non aveva fatto. Non riusciva mai a capire cosa volesse da lui, con lui. Un giorno lo bacia, uno gli regala un anello e un altro ancora non gli parla, per settimane. Forse non era sicuro dei suoi sentimenti o forse stava solo scherzando un po’, in fondo Yuuri non conosceva i costumi europei e sapeva perfettamente che il Giappone era un po’ arretrato su certe cose. Decise che non era il caso di rimuginarci troppo, non in quel momento.

Finita la doccia, si vestì in fretta. I pantaloni della tuta grigi e la maglia blu sembravano abbastanza caldi per resistere al freddo russo, almeno per il primo giorno. Uscì dal bagno e vide Victor alle prese con il microonde accanto al frigo, quando il russo si accorse di lui gli chiese se avesse voglia di pirozhki riscaldati per cena. “Me li ha portati Yurio l’altro giorno quando è tornato dalla sua fuga a Mosca” spiegò il russo. “E la mia dieta,  _ coach _ ?” Yuuri aveva enfatizzato l’ultima parola, forse per punzecchiare un po’ l’altro o magari per capire dove avesse intenzione di portare quella relazione.

“Per oggi non sarò il tuo coach, sarò solo il tuo ospite che ha dimenticato di fare la spesa e ha solo questo in frigo. Da domani si torna all’avena proteica!” concluse in tono militaresco. Entrambi scoppiarono a ridere, poi Yuuri chiese dove fossero i piatti e le posate, per dare una mano ad apparecchiare e Victor ne approfittò per spiegargli un po’ dove si trovassero le cose, anche se alla fine aveva ammesso di non saperlo neanche lui, “Non vengo spesso a casa per mangiare, di solito mangio al palaghiaccio o in giro, odio cenare in silenzio. Ma tranquillo, ora che ci sei tu non mi dispiacerebbe rimanere a casa la sera e mangiare cibo riscaldato insieme.”

Alla fine trovarono tutto l’occorrente e si sedettero a tavola. Era un quadretto così familiare e Yuuri si vedeva veramente così tra qualche anno, a dividere una cena semplice con la persona che aveva davanti e a parlare di cose futili, come il tempo o le loro giornate impegnative, o anche solo rimanere in silenzio e godersi la presenza dell’altro. Questo, almeno, era ciò che vedeva Yuuri ma di certo Victor non la pensava come lui e del resto il giapponese avrebbe vissuto lì fin quando non avrebbe potuto orientarsi da solo nella gelida San Pietroburgo.

Dopo la cena Yuuri si offrì per lavare i piatti, in cambio dell’accoglienza e della cena. “Vai a letto, faccio io. Ma ti avverto, da domani potrai candidarti per ogni sorta di lavoro domestico, io odio lavare i piatti.” Il bruno decise di essere troppo stanco per affrontare un duello di generosità, quindi augurò a Victor la buonanotte e si ritirò nella sua camera, dove trovò una piacevole sorpresa. Non solo il suo letto era già stato fatto, ma ai piedi del letto era rannicchiato un soffice vecchio amico che dormiva profondamente e non si svegliò neanche quando Yuuri, dopo aver messo il pigiama e aver lavato i denti, si era infilato sotto le coperte sfiorandolo con un piede. 

Ci mise un po’ ad addormentarsi, nonostante la dura giornata, forse per colpa del jet lag o magari perché tutto quello in cui era immerso era così estraneo alla sua quotidianità, gli sembrava di essere in uno di quei grandi hotel in cui alloggiavano quando gareggiava in giro per il mondo e non nella sua nuova abitazione. Tutto questo lo spaventava ma allo stesso tempo lo elettrizzava il pensiero di cominciare una nuova avventura e una nuova vita in quel posto che magari col tempo sarebbe diventato la sua casa. 


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Nei giorni seguenti al suo arrivo, Yuuri si era dedicato a sistemarsi meglio in quella casa e ad ambientarsi meglio nel quartiere. Aveva scoperto che l’appartamento non era molto lontano dal centro della città e da una delle strade principali, la Prospettiva Nevskij. Aveva fatto un giro per quelle strade con Victor e aveva cominciato a segnare mentalmente i luoghi più significativi, da usare come punti di riferimento qualora avesse deciso di uscire da solo, anche solo per una corsetta, infatti poco lontano il suo allenatore gli aveva mostrato un grande parco, in cui gli alberi erano già spogli, ma dove si poteva respirare un po’ d’aria pulita. 

Il russo gli aveva detto che i suoi allenamenti veri e propri sarebbero ricominciati solo all’inizio della settimana seguente, nel frattempo però lo aveva portato al palaghiaccio, per fargli vedere un po’ il posto e Yuuri tirò un sospiro di sollievo a vedere finalmente delle facce amiche e conosciute in quel posto così lontano da casa, anche se tra queste facce c‘erano quella scorbutica di Yakov e quella sempre tirata di Lilia. Aveva incontrato anche Mila e Georgi, che lo avevano salutato con un caloroso abbraccio. Si guardò attorno e si rese conto della strana mancanza di un componente di quello strampalato team. “Dov’è Yuri?” Yakov sospirò a quella domanda e poi rispose seccato “È scappato di nuovo a Mosca. Ho chiamato suo nonno e dice che starà lì fino a domenica sera, il bambinone.”

Yuuri fu sorpreso dal sentire un altro sospiro provenire dalla sua sinistra “Se n’è andato di nuovo senza dare una spiegazione?” Yakov annuì “Dice di non sopportarci, ma secondo me gli manca semplicemente la sua famiglia.” Una strana espressione balenò per un secondo sul volto del più giovane, ma fu rapidamente sostituita dal suo solito sorriso sornione. “Andiamo Yuuri, abbiamo ancora delle cose da acquistare” cambiò discorso e salutando tutti si diressero verso la macchina, ma il giapponese aveva letto che in tutta quella situazione con il biondino ci doveva essere altro, qualcosa di nascosto che Victor conosceva o poteva intuire benissimo, dati gli anni passati a veder crescere il più giovane sulla pista. Avrebbe indagato più tardi, quando sarebbero tornati dal loro shopping. 

Yuuri aveva deciso che avrebbe preso lezioni per imparare la lingua e quindi avrebbe avuto il bisogno di studiare in un posto tranquillo, per questo Victor lo portò in un negozio di mobili usati (su richiesta del giapponese) e lui poté acquistare una bella scrivania chiara, non troppo ingombrante e un piccolo tavolino che avrebbe usato come comodino, insieme a due vecchie lampade da tavolo appena verniciate di bianco, forse con lo scopo di non far vedere quanto fossero vecchie. Prima di dirigersi alla cassa, Victor gli si avvicinò di soppiatto, sussurrandogli: “Sei proprio sicuro che non vuoi andare in un altro posto, uno meno…datato?” Yuuri sorrise e scosse il capo, era evidente che il russo fosse abituato ad un altro livello di acquisti, ben più lussuosi e sicuramente meno economici. Al bancone della cassa era seduto un ometto anziano dagli occhi penetranti e quando Yuuri cercò di parlargli in inglese per sapere quanto avrebbe dovuto pagare lo squadrò da testa a piedi senza rispondergli. Victor si fece avanti con uno sbuffo e parlò al vecchio in russo, traducendo quello che il giapponese aveva chiesto pochi secondi prima. 

Yuuri era rimasto a bocca aperta. Sentendo la gente parlare la loro lingua all’aeroporto o in giro per la città aveva avuto l’impressione che la lingua russa avesse sempre quella cadenza che faceva sembrare chiunque la parlasse di essere incazzato con il mondo, ma ora che per la prima volta sentiva Victor parlare nella sua lingua natale pensò che ci fosse qualcosa di diverso in lui. Parlare in russo non lo faceva sembrare arrabbiato o agitato, bensì come un uomo calmo e rispettoso e la sua voce sembrava molto più profonde e…attraente. Il ragazzo scosse la testa, non si poteva far trascinare da certi pensieri ogni volta che l’altro chiedeva il prezzo di una vecchia lampada. 

Uscirono dal piccolo negozio e Victor gli chiese se non fosse anche il caso di andare a fare la spesa, visto che i suoi sportelli e il frigorifero contenevano solo tè e acqua e nascosta in fondo a qualche ripostiglio c’era anche qualche bottiglia di vodka, nient’altro. Comprarono un po’ di generi alimentari, tutto seguendo la rigida dieta che entrambi gli atleti avrebbero seguito e anche un po’ di prodotti per la pulizia. “Ma non ce n’è bisogno, ti ho già detto che la signora delle pulizie porta tutto il necessario quando lavora.” Yuuri lo aveva squadrato ben bene e gli aveva dato una bella strigliata. “E io ti ho già detto che non è necessario pagare qualcun altro che ci pulisca casa e non dire che ci penserai tu perché non ne voglio sapere.” Era stato uno di quei pochi momenti in cui Victor aveva visto Yuuri davvero deciso al di fuori della pista di ghiaccio e lo trovava oltremodo intrigante, quindi non obiettò più di tanto sulle pulizie. 

Quando arrivarono a casa era già sera e Yuuri si offrì di cucinare velocemente il salmone che avevano appena comprato, dato che conosceva benissimo le scarse doti culinarie del più grande. Victor, allora, si scusò un attimo e promise di aiutarlo non appena avesse fatto un paio di telefonate. Lo vide con un’espressione preoccupante che non era affatto tipica del suo esuberante allenatore mentre questi si ritirava dietro la porta della propria camera e poi lo sentì parlare in russo con voce sommessa. Non erano affari suoi, si disse continuando a preparare la cena. 

Poco dopo Victor uscì dalla sua camera sospirando, ma quando si accorse dello sguardo preoccupato che il giapponese gli aveva rivolto si stampò nuovamente in faccia il suo solito sorriso. Si sedettero uno di fronte all’altro al tavolino quadrato e consumarono la loro cena in silenzio, ognuno di loro due perso nei propri pensieri, impenetrabili l’uno per l’altro. Poi il cellulare di Victor si illuminò con la notifica di una nuova chiamata in arrivo. Yuuri poté scorgere dal suo lato del tavolo la foto e il nome dell’interlocutore, Yurio. “Scusa, devo rispondergli” e così si alzò e aprì la chiamata mentre si allontanava nuovamente verso la propria camera. Questa volta, però, Yuuri sentì l’altro alzare a tratti la voce, non sembrava arrabbiato, solo agitato e preoccupato, ma non poteva comunque capire cosa stesse succedendo data la barriera linguistica. Quindi rimase lì a guardare il suo piatto a metà e quello di Victor quasi intatto, avrebbe aspettato che l’altro avesse finito e poi avrebbe deciso se immischiarsi o meno in quella faccenda. 

Passò una mezz’oretta, Yuuri coprì il piatto dell’altro con un tovagliolo e cominciò a lavare il resto delle stoviglie che non servivano più, compreso il suo piatto. Quando Victor uscì dalla camera per la seconda volta sembrava stremato; si sedette nuovamente al tavolo senza dire nulla, ma non toccò cibo. Si coprì il volto con entrambe le mani, appoggiando i gomiti sulla superficie di legno, aveva la schiena inarcata e sembrava veramente distrutto. Yuuri lo guardò per un istante, poi decise di abbandonare tutti i convenevoli e le paranoie che si era fatto in quegli ultimi mesi e si avvicinò all’altro. Lo cinse dalle spalle, intrecciando le dita sul suo stomaco, e posò il viso sulle sue spalle ricurve. “Cosa succede?” gli chiese sussurrando. Nessuna risposta. Rimasero in quella posizione per qualche minuto, senza fiatare, senza muovere un muscolo, poi Victor scrollò le spalle e Yuuri si allontanò un po’ per permettergli di girarsi. Adesso il russo, da seduto, ricambiava il suo abbraccio e aveva immerso la testa nel suo petto. “Non so cosa fare con lui. Non riesco a capire cosa voglia, di cosa ha bisogno. So che non sono veramente parte della sua famiglia ma mi sembrava che ultimamente avesse accettato il fatto di avere altre persone che gli volessero bene oltre al nonno.”

Yuuri soppesò quello che gli aveva appena detto, mentre accarezzava i capelli argentati dell’altro. Sapevano tutti che il ragazzino biondo avesse un caratteraccio, ma sapevano anche che in fondo ricambiasse a modo suo l’affetto degli altri. “Credo che sappia benissimo quanto gli vogliamo bene, quanto tu tenga a lui. Devi-” si corresse “dobbiamo dargli fiducia e aspettare che sia pronto a parlare di qualsiasi cosa stia accadendo al momento nella sua testa o nella sua vita.” Victor annuì e gli sussurrò un “grazie” senza mollare la presa su torso dell’altro. Rimasero così per qualche altro momento, poi il russo decise di non aver più fame e conservò il proprio piatto in frigorifero. 

Yuuri era andato a fare la doccia e quando fu di nuovo fuori dal bagno, mentre andava a prendere dell’acqua, vide il russo sul divano, una bottiglia di vetro in mano e un bicchierino da shot sul tavolino da caffè. Il bicchiere sembrava intatto, evidentemente il russo aveva optato per bere direttamente dalla bottiglia. “Yuuri” lo aveva chiamato prolungando le vocali del suo nome e lo guardava ora con occhi vitrei “Vieni a bere un sorso con me, non lasciarmi solo.” A giudicare dalla voce strascicata del russo il ragazzo aveva intuito che doveva aver cominciato quella festa solitaria appena l’altro lo aveva lasciato da solo in cucina. 

“Mi dispiace Victor ma lo sai che non posso bere” l’altro rise fragorosamente e gli indicò un posto accanto a lui dando dei colpetti al cuscino del divano accanto a lui. Yuuri capiva che quella sera il russo non era in uno dei suoi momenti migliori e aveva deciso che gli sarebbe rimasto accanto, da sobrio. “Dai Yuuri, certo che puoi bere. Sei così divertente quanto bevi e coooshì seexy” disse cantilenando, mentre il più giovane si sedeva accanto a lui. Yuuri lo guardò meglio e lo vide strano. Dalla voce era il solito Victor ubriaco e allegro, ma i suoi occhi erano lucidi e guardavano altrove, non un punto qualsiasi della stanza, era come se lui non fosse lì, come se stesse guardando qualcuno che non era Yuuri. “Victor, perché non vai a letto? Hai bevuto abbastanza” Victor lo fissò, come risvegliato da un breve pisolino “Yuuri, non sei un vero russo se non finisci la giornata con il piatto tipico!” e per ribadire ancor di più il concetto scosse un po’ la bottiglia e la portò alle labbra. Aveva già bevuto tre quarti del contenuto e il giapponese dubitò che quella quantità fosse normale anche se il russo in questione fosse Victor. 

Il ragazzo si alzò dal divano e si diresse verso gli sportelli della cucina, prese un bicchiere e lo riempì d’acqua del lavandino, poi tornò a sedersi sul divano e Victor lo prese improvvisamente tra le braccia, rischiando di rovesciare tutta l’acqua. Il giapponese si sentì arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli, ma si ricordò che probabilmente quell’abbraccio era una ricerca di conforto per Victor. Gli posò una mano sul petto per staccarlo un po’ da sé e gli porse il bicchiere. “Bevi questa” cercò di essere dolce e il russo parve convinto di bere l’acqua, nonostante la smorfia di delusione nel capire cosa ci fosse nel bicchiere. Gli prese il polso libero e glielo massaggiò, mentre l’altro lo guardava e sembrava quasi meravigliato da quel gesto, anche se non c’era nulla di stupefacente in quell’azione. Non per Yuuri. Sapeva benissimo che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per il più grande, lo aveva ammirato fin da quando era bambino e adesso che lo aveva conosciuto per com’era davvero aveva oltrepassato la semplice ammirazione per qualcosa di più. Tutto questo, però, Victor non lo capiva o sembrava ignorarlo, decidendo di scherzare con lui di tanto in tanto e poi di lasciarlo andare e Yuuri non riusciva ancora a comprendere quale delle due cose gli facesse più male.

“Ti senti meglio?” 

“Mi sento uno schifo” voleva essere una battuta, ma suonò più come la cruda verità. Il moro lo guardò con occhi imperscrutabili, poi si alzò e tirò su anche l’altro per il polso. A Victor girò la testa e stava per perdere l’equilibrio, ma il suo allievo era già con un braccio attorno ai suoi fianchi per reggerlo. Lo guidò fuori dalla stanza fino alla porta della sua camera, abbassò la maniglia ed entrò con l’altro uomo ancora addosso a lui. Se non lo avesse già saputo, non ci avrebbe messo più di due secondi a capire che in quella stanza abitasse la Leggenda Russa e non solo per i vari trofei e medaglie che occupavano le due librerie nell’angolo. Tutto lì parlava di Victor, il letto kingsize con l’elegante spalliera bianca e le lenzuola color tortora lucide, probabilmente di seta, il grande specchio e la cabina armadio. Quello che però non si aspettava dall’altro era quell’ordine immacolato. 

Guidò l’altro fino al letto e lo fece sedere, gli tolse le scarpe e Victor si rannicchiò in posizione fetale, senza neanche scostare le lenzuola.

E Yuuri lo vide. Per la prima volta lo vide. Non il suo idolo, non la Leggenda o il campione, non il suo allenatore o la sua fonte d’ispirazione. Vide Victor, un essere umano, con le sue debolezze e i suoi punti di forza, i suoi dubbi e le sue certezze, le sue vittorie e le sue sconfitte, qualcuno che lui non conosceva bene, ma che voleva esplorare insieme a tutte le sue sfaccettature. Yuuri si sentì pericolosamente attratto da quella nuova parte di Victor che dovette scuotersi e scappare in camera sua per non combinare casini. 

Si distese sul suo letto con le mani incrociate sul petto, il cuore gli palpitava, ma c’era qualcosa che gli impediva di godersi pienamente quel momento di eureka. Dopo averci riflettuto sopra, prese il cellulare e cercò tra le sue chat meno recenti, chiuse gli occhi e inviò il messaggio, sperando che il destinatario non lo ignorasse del tutto. 


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Non avevano più parlato di quella sera, probabilmente Victor non la ricordava neanche o comunque non riteneva che avesse qualche rilevanza e certamente non sarebbe stato Yuuri a riportarla a galla. Il weekend era trascorso tranquillamente ed il ragazzo si era dedicato a sistemarsi meglio, montare i nuovi-vecchi mobili e a cercare dei corsi di lingua dal giapponese al russo, però senza fortuna, si dovette accontentare di uno dei tanti corsi in inglese. Il corso sarebbe stato online, ma con gli esami in presenza in luoghi a scelta tra quelli associati alla scuola. Nel frattempo gli era arrivata la notifica che le sue cose si erano rimesse in cammino e che sarebbero arrivati in uno o due giorni lavorativi e per questo tirò un sospiro di sollievo, non ne poteva più di indossare le tute e le magliette termiche che servivano per i suoi allenamenti. 

Domenica sera Victor era uscito a cena con Yakov per discutere del loro programma di allenamento e di come avrebbe potuto incastrarsi con quello di Yuuri. Avevano invitato anche lui ad unirsi ma Yuuri aveva educatamente declinato, con la scusa di dover sistemare le ultime cose prima di ricominciare gli allenamenti il giorno dopo. In realtà il motivo per cui non era andato era il fatto che non avesse neanche un abito adatto per entrare in quel ristorante stellato e non aveva voglia di chiedere l’elemosina al russo. Preparò del pollo alla piastra e delle verdure e cenò in silenzio, poi prese il pc e mise su un film comico sdraiato sul grande divano, giusto per far passare il tempo velocemente prima di andare a letto. 

Il film era quasi alla fine quando sentì bussare violentemente alla porta e sbraitare un “Apri vecchio!” Yuuri non ci mise molto a capire che non era affatto un malintenzionato, ma semplicemente un gattino appena tornato dalla sua gita a Mosca. Aprì la porta e il biondo rimase stupito. “Maialetto, che ci fai qui?” disse come se quello che si era fiondato lì urlando fosse stato il più grande e non lui. “Ci vivo?” poi si apprestò a puntualizzare “Temporaneamente ovviamente.”

“Sì, sì, come dici tu, tanto lo sappiamo tutti che schifezze fate voi due anche quando non siete da soli!” affermò senza aspettarsi nessuna risposta ed entrò nell’appartamento dirigendosi verso il divano. Tolse la giacca tigrata che portava sopra una felpa pesante e la buttò sulla spalliera del divano, poi si accomodò senza complimenti sul posto che stava occupando Yuuri prima della sua incursione delle dieci. Il giapponese sospirò, rinunciando alla sua seratina tranquilla. “Il vecchio non c’è? Dovrei rimanere qui stanotte.” 

“Victor è uscito con Yakov. Ma tu non dovresti essere al dormitorio?” gli chiese mentre ritirava il suo computer dal divano per paura che il biondo lo scaraventasse per terra, per sbaglio o di proposito. “Sono arrivato tardi e dopo il coprifuoco non mi fanno più entrare i bastardi.”

“Va bene, dormi qui stanotte, ma a patto che mi racconti perché te ne sei andato senza dire nulla” tentò il più grande, ma sapeva già che l’altro sarebbe stato piuttosto elusivo su quel discorso. 

“Volevo andare a trovare mio nonno, è un reato?” grugnì. 

“Non lo è, ma avresti potuto avvisare. Erano” si corresse “Eravamo tutti in pensiero per te” 

“Ascolta” il biondo lo guardò furente “se avessi voluto farmi fare il terzo grado sarei andato da Lilia. Mi serve solo un posto per dormire, se non mi vuoi qui me ne vado a cercarlo altrove.” 

Quando l’altro si alzò e fece per prendere la giacca, Yuuri gli prese il polso per fermarlo. “Certo che puoi rimanere” lo rassicurò con voce ferma “e non voglio farti un interrogatorio. Voglio solo capire se c’è qualcosa che non va, perché ci tengo a te e anche Victor e tu lo sai.” 

Il biondo ritirò la mano e non ribatté alle parole del più grande, si sedette nuovamente e poi tirò fuori il cellulare, facendo finta di controllare Instagram. 

Quando Victor tornò a casa li trovò entrambi sul divano, Yurio addormentato sulla spalla del giapponese, mentre questi guardava uno strano k-drama sul suo PC. “Ehi” salutò l’altro sottovoce. Victor gli rivolse un sorriso gentile e poi si avvicinò agli altri due. Sollevo il biondino, liberando Yuuri, e lo portò in braccio verso camera sua, tornando in salotto con una coperta ed un cuscino. 

Yuuri si strofinò gli occhi per cercare di cacciar via il sonno e guardò l’altro. “Posso dormire io sul divano, se vuoi” propose, pensando in realtà ad un’altra opzione che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di avanzare. 

“Tranquillo, ci sono abituato. Vai a letto, un uccellino mi ha detto che domani ti aspetta un duro allenamento” gli sorrise un po’. Il ragazzo decise di non opporsi e di andare in camera sua. Pensò che fosse davvero strano che quella fosse un’abitudine per quei due, ma in realtà non lo stupiva più di tanto quella dinamica tra i due russi. 

Il mattino seguente il moro si alzò di buonora e uscì a correre dirigendosi verso il parco che gli aveva mostrato il suo allenatore qualche giorno prima. Quell’attività e il freddo che gli pungeva la faccia lo risvegliarono riempiendolo di energie. Tornò all’appartamento e si fiondò sotto la doccia, quando ne uscì, trovò un Victor assonnato che aspettava il suo turno dietro la porta con la testa appoggiata al muro e gli occhi ancora socchiusi. “Scusa, Yurio ha sequestrato il mio bagno oltre che la mia camera” gli spiegò velocemente e poi entrò in bagno. Quando anche lui ne uscì, Yuuri stava apparecchiando il tavolo per la colazione e stava cercando in frigo l’occorrente per cominciare la giornata al meglio. Victor si propose di preparare loro un po’ di porridge caldo, mentre Yurio usciva finalmente dalla sua camera con i jeans neri del giorno prima e una t-shirt con la stampa di una tigre, completando il look con una massa informe di capelli biondi che sembravano sfidare la forza di gravità, ribelli almeno quanto il padrone.

Quella mattina sarebbero ricominciati gli allenamenti per tutti e tre gli atleti, quindi si diressero tutti insieme al palaghiaccio con l’auto di Victor. Yuri si fermò al suo dormitorio per cambiarsi in abiti sportivi e mentre Victor e Yuuri si sistemarono nello spogliatoio vicino alla pista. 

Era strano per entrambi ritrovarsi lì a riscaldarsi insieme, entrare nella stessa pista. Per Victor, Yuuri era l’elemento di novità in quel luogo che aveva accompagnato la maggior parte della sua vita. Per in giapponese, invece, il suo allenatore era l’unico punto fermo in quella nuova vita che ruotava caoticamente intorno a lui e che altrimenti gli avrebbe dato una certa nausea e lo avrebbe costretto a tornarsene al suo Paese con la coda tra le gambe. 

Victor gli aveva indicato qualche figura da eseguire, giusto per rimettersi in moto, mentre lui fece altrettanto in un punto poco lontano sotto la sorveglianza di Yakov, che non sembrava staccare gli occhi da entrambi. Aveva un’espressione dubbiosa in viso, come se pensasse che tutta quella situazione non avrebbe avuto molte possibilità di riuscita.  _ E non ha neanche tutti i torti _ , aveva pensato Yuuri. 

Quando Yurio entrò in pista si imbatté nello sguardo furioso di Yakov e bastò quello a fargli capire che questa volta l’aveva fatta troppo grossa. D’altro canto appena Victor lo vide cominciò a salutarlo sorridente con la mano e urlando “Yurio! Vieni ad allenarti con noi!” si avvicinò al bordo pista per farsi notare di più. Come se fosse possibile per quel vecchio NON farsi notare. Il biondo decise di ignorarlo e di dedicarsi al riscaldamento dal lato opposto del ghiaccio. 

Dopo aver fatto qualche semplice giro di pista, cominciò a provare la nuova sequenza che Yakov aveva preparato per lui. Era ancora un abbozzo di quello che sarebbe stato il suo prossimo free program e c’era ancora molto su cui lavorare prima delle nazionali. La coreografia era incompleta e scialba e sapeva benissimo che avrebbe dovuto trovare il giusto mix per la canzone che aveva scelto. Normalmente avrebbe fatto tutte quelle cose prima ancora di cominciare ad allenarsi, ma da qualche tempo la sua mente era offuscata da mille pensieri e non meno preoccupazioni e quindi gli risultava più facile impegnarsi nell’attività fisica che lo aiutava anche a non pensare troppo al mondo fuori dalla pista ghiacciata. 

Il giorno prima suo nonno lo aveva quasi cacciato, insistendo sul fatto che era dovere del ragazzo impegnarsi in ciò che aveva deciso sarebbe stata la sua strada della vita e che non portava a nulla crogiolarsi nel dispiacere insieme al suo gatto. Aveva persino insinuato che Potya non lo sopportasse più a vederlo ciondolare perennemente per casa in quello stato. 

Immerso nei suoi pensieri si accorse troppo tardi che Yakov gli stava sbraitando dietro da un po’ e proprio nel bel mezzo di un Axel, così mentre il suo allenatore infuriato urlava “alza quella gamba!” per la milionesima volta, il ragazzo rabbrividì, distraendosi e andando a sbattere direttamente contro il bordo della pista e poi con il viso sul ghiaccio. L’anziano russo si precipitò su di lui e lo prese da sotto le braccia controllando che non avesse nessun arto fuori posto con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, poi si accorse del naso sanguinante e del brutto taglio sul labbro inferiore del biondino. 

Yuuri si girò di scatto sentendo le urla di Yakov. “Si può sapere dove hai la testa? La tua settimana di vacanza non ti è bastata per chiarirti le idee?” L’uomo sorreggeva il ragazzino e lo aiutava a mettere i coprilama mentre questi si teneva sul viso un asciugamano. Fu solo quando Victor si diresse verso di loro che Yuuri capì che c’era qualcosa di strano in tutta quella situazione. In condizioni normali, infatti, Yuri avrebbe reagito alle accuse del suo allenatore ruggendo come una belva e uscendo di scena a grandi passi, ma stavolta era diverso. Il ragazzo se ne stava seduto sulla panchina con la testa calata, l’asciugamano a coprirgli il volto, immobile mentre il suo allenatore controllava più accuratamente che non ci fossero altre ferite o traumi. Quella calma non era affatto da lui e lo sfogo di Victor di qualche sera prima gli aveva suggerito che ci fosse qualcosa che non andasse. 

Il pattinatore giapponese si avvicinò a sua volta al gruppo fuori dalla pista. “Come stai, Yurio?” chiese, ricevendo in risposta il solito tono brusco. “Non sono affari tuoi, maialetto.” 

Victor sospirò “Yurio, smetti di prendertela con gli altri. Yuuri è solo preoccupato, come tutti noi.” Il più giovane schioccò la lingua ma non rispose, si sfilò i pattini e si diresse scalzo verso gli spogliatoi. Yakov sospirò e non disse nulla, allontanandosi verso gli altri pattinatori presenti nella pista a fianco. L’allenatore più giovane guardò invece la porta blu che li divideva dagli spogliatoi. 

“Victor, forse è il caso di lasciarlo sbollire. Parliamogli dopo.” Victor si girò a guardarlo, sembrava spaesato, e Yuuri non sapeva che fare. Voleva aiutarlo, ma non sapeva come. 

Il russo lo abbracciò, affondando il viso nella spalla del più basso sussurrò il suo nome con un sospiro.  _ Sono così felice ch _ e  _ questa volta ci sia tu al mio fianco _ . In un gesto impetuoso si raddrizzò e, senza pensarci, posò un bacio sulla fronte del moro.

C’erano due cose a cui Yuuri non si sarebbe mai abituato: gli improvvisi gesti d’affetto del suo allenatore e la rapidità con cui quest’ultimo ritornava alla normalità come se non fosse accaduto nulla. 

Entrando nello spogliatoio, dopo la fine degli allenamenti, Yuuri aveva notato che il borsone leopardato del biondo era ancora sulla panchina, ma del ragazzo nessuna traccia. Si guardò intorno e poi sentì una voce sommessa venire dalle sgabuzzino dei costumi vicino agli armadietti. Non aveva intenzione di origliare, ma non c’era nessun altro rumore lì dentro e la voce di Yurio si faceva via via sempre più chiara e più acuta. 

“Ti ho detto che va bene, il vecchio mi lascerà venire” pausa. “No, non ne sa niente. Non voglio dirglielo perché non sono affari suoi!” poi un sospiro. “Va bene, ma voglio venire da te al più presto. Non voglio stare qui senza sapere nulla.” Dal tono dolce che aveva usato, Yuuri aveva subito dedotto che il ragazzo stesse parlando con il nonno, l’unica persona a cui si rivolgeva in un tono così dolce. Quando la porta dello stanzino si aprì, il pattinatore giapponese finse semplicemente di sistemare la sua borsa, in modo del tutto discreto e senza accennare alle parole che aveva appena sentito dall’altro. Non conosceva la situazione ed evidentemente non gli era dato saperla, soprattutto dal biondino che adesso aveva un’aria più scorbutica che mai, sarebbe stato meglio affrontare la questione con lui in un altro momento e magari, nel frattempo, Victor si sarebbe deciso di renderlo partecipe di tutta quella follia. 

Quando il suo allenatore entrò nello spogliatoio capì subito che qualcosa non andava, in nessuno dei due pattinatori più giovani. Il moro sembrava sull’orlo di uno dei suoi attacchi di ansia o forse sul punto di picchiare qualcuno, non era ben chiaro. La fatina di Russia era, invece, entrato in modalità gattino furioso e Victor sapeva bene che sarebbe bastato un minimo fiato di voce a farlo andare su tutte le furie. Non sapeva se fosse successo qualcosa tra i due e se quell’aria imbarazzante era data semplicemente da tutti i casini che stavano accadendo in quei giorni.

Tornando a casa, in auto, era calato un silenzio agghiacciante e il russo non sapeva davvero come scappare da quell’imbarazzo senza tradire i sentimenti di nessuno. Da un lato era sicuro che Yurio non l'avrebbe mai perdonato se avesse proferito parola su tutta la sua situazione, dall’altro non gli andava minimamente di tener fuori da tutto il pattinatore giapponese che, gomitolo di ansia com’era, stava già sicuramente pensando ai peggiori scenari possibili e chissà se non ci avesse già azzeccato in uno di essi.

Anche arrivati davanti al palazzo del loro appartamento, la punizione del silenzio continuava. Non credeva che Yuuri fosse realmente arrabbiato, ma in fondo non aveva mai visto neanche un accenno di ira in quegli occhi castani e non avrebbe potuto sapere come comportarsi al primo accenno di questa. Salirono sull’ascensore e Victor approfittò dell’intimità che gli permetteva la scatola metallica per afferrare la mano dell’altro e parlargli a cuore aperto. “Yuuri, cosa è successo là dentro?” 

Il moro deviò il suo sguardo così da non incrociare le iridi cristalline dell’altro. “Non è successo nulla.” Si fermò per un secondo e poi riprese: “Non è successo nulla che mi è dato sapere, a quanto pare.” 

Non era arrabbiato, era solo frustrato e triste. Si sentiva impotente a vedere il giovane russo in quello stato e non riuscire neanche a dedicargli due parole di conforto. E poi c’era Victor, era ovvio che quella situazione pesasse sulle sue spalle più di chiunque altro e lo vedeva, era stanco e inerme. Yuuri era molte cose, un codardo, un debole, un inetto, molte volte fuori luogo, ma non riusciva a stare fermo di fronte ad una persona che soffre, soprattutto se a quella persona teneva tantissimo.

Victor rimase in silenzio dopo il proiettile che era uscito dalle labbra di Yuuri, rimuginò su tutta la loro situazione, ma non diede alcuna risposta al moro. Salirono fino al loro piano ed entrati in quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una casa, tornarono al loro silenzio, uno ritirandosi nella propria camera, l’altro sdraiandosi sul divano e cercando di ricordare se avesse nascosto qualche altra bottiglia di vodka in giro per la casa. Makkachin gli si raggomitolò sullo stomaco, cercando forse di confortare il suo umano nel miglior modo le fosse possibile e grazie al calore dell’animale il russo fu rapito dal sonno, con l’illusione che fosse tutto scomparso. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace se gli update sono un po' incostanti, cercherò di essere più regolare durante le vacanze di Natale, anche grazie alla spinta creativa data dall'annuncio del film. Quasi non ci credevo più!
> 
> Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, alla prossima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri fa nuove amicizie. 
> 
> P.S. lo so, faccio schifo con i riassunti -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi dispiace di averci messo tanto, ma la pandemia e l'università stanno uccidendo la mia creatività. Non faccio più promesse sulla mia costanza, ma cercherò di mettermi al lavoro al più presto. Intanto godetevi questo update e la nuova OC. A presto <3

Capitolo 4

Al mattino Viktor fu risvegliato da un tocco leggero sulla spalla, si strofinò gli occhi per scacciare via il sonno dalle iridi blu e mettere a fuoco la figura che lo sovrastava. Il dolce Yuuri lo stava guardando portando in mano una tazza di caffè caldo, un’offerta di pace o un atto di pietà. Il russo si sistemò sul divano dove aveva passato la notte e si sedette facendo spazio all’altro che afferrò la sua proposta e si accomodò sui cuscini grigi, senza però creare un contatto con il più grande. 

Il pattinatore giapponese non disse nulla per un po’, poi prese un lungo respiro. “Ci ho pensato su, stanotte, e ho capito di aver agito in modo totalmente infantile. Mi dispiace.” Viktor si stupì di quelle scuse, era lui quello che si sentiva in colpa e che aveva caricato l’altro delle sue preoccupazioni senza darne la minima spiegazione. Mise giù la sua tazza sul tavolino da caffè bianco e poi afferrò una delle mani di Yuuri, ne esaminò le dita bianche e lunghe ma non troppo sottili e ne tracciò i contorni con meticolosità. 

Il giapponese avvampò ad un gesto di tale intimità, forse per Viktor era una cosa normale, un gesto amichevole, ma per il moro quelle dita che sfioravano le sue in modo così dolce e al tempo stesso metodico era davvero qualcosa fuori dal suo immaginario. Per Yuuri quel gesto era qualcosa che solo due persone molto intime e vicine avrebbero potuto condividere in modo così normale e quotidiano, ma loro non erano quello. Forse lo erano stati, qualche mese prima, o forse era stato tutto frutto della mente infatuata di Yuuri, ma in quel momento il ragazzo si sentiva come un completo estraneo per l’altro e probabilmente il sentimento era reciproco se Viktor non aveva abbastanza fiducia in lui da condividere le sue paure e preoccupazioni apertamente. 

La notte precedente aveva rimuginato a lungo anche su questo e per questo non aveva chiuso occhio, era arrivato alla conclusione che magari per Viktor quelle cose, il bacio, le loro promesse a Barcellona, non avevano avuto lo stesso significato per entrambi. Probabilmente il russo vedeva la cosa solamente da una prospettiva lavorativa e il loro rapporto era solamente quello di un allenatore ed il suo allievo, forse solo leggermente più affettuoso della media. Yuuri, invece, aveva visto di più, la sua mente aveva erroneamente costruito un significato profondo e personale in quella che era invece una cosa strettamente professionale. 

“Yuuri, non è affatto colpa tua, non devi scusarti di nulla. Credimi, non vorrei tenerti all’oscuro di nulla, ma Yuri mi ha fatto promettere di non proferir parola riguardo a quello che gli sta accadendo, almeno fin quando non sarà necessario” concluse, sospirando.

Il moro fu trasportato fuori dal vortice dei suoi pensieri e riuscì finalmente ad alzare lo sguardo sull’altro. Sembrava stanco, lo era, e non solo per la notte passata sul divano, era come se stesse per crollare e Yuuri non avrebbe sopportato di vedere una persona (anzi due, considerando che l’intera faccenda stava distruggendo anche Yurio) che amava soffrire così, qualunque fossero i sentimenti che l’altro provasse per lui. 

“Va bene, Viktor, ma ricordati che non devi sempre portare tutto il peso da solo. Sarebbe più leggero per entrambi se condivideste i vostri problemi con le persone che vogliono aiutarvi. Non parlo solo di me, anche Yakov è molto in pensiero e sono certo lo sia anche Lilia, nonostante la perpetua espressione stoica. Potete fidarvi.”

Fu allora che il russo gli circondò improvvisamente le spalle e lo attirò a sé, appoggiando la sua fronte sulla spalla del più giovane e sospirando. “Sono così fortunato ad averti qui.”

Il petto di Yuuri si strinse dolorosamente, quasi il fiato si rifiutasse di ritornare ai suoi polmoni. Ogni volta che l’altro lo trattava in quel modo nel suo cuore si riaccendeva una vecchia fiammella di speranza, speranza che il russo, il suo idolo, la leggenda del ghiaccio e adesso l’uomo fantastico che aveva imparato a conoscere, potesse in qualche modo ricambiare i suoi sentimenti. E più il giovane pattinatore cercava di spegnere questa speranza, più quella prendeva animo e continuava a scottarlo, come se stesse cercando di annegarla nella benzina. 

Inspirò a fondo il profumo di shampoo e di ammorbidente che il russo emanava e poi, passandogli una mano sul petto, lo allontanò e si alzò dal divano. Sapeva che era l’altro ad aver bisogno del suo supporto al momento, ma stare lì in quella posizione lo aveva portato ad un dolore quasi fisico. Fece per allontanarsi verso la sua camera quando Viktor gli parlò nuovamente “Che succede? Va tutto bene?” La sua voce piena di reale preoccupazione e affetto provocò finalmente in Yuuri una reazione esterna che gli inumidì gli occhi e che lo costrinse a rifugiarsi in camera sua. 

Viktor, credendo di aver esagerato nelle sue effusioni di affetto a cui l’altro non era chiaramente abituato, pensò quindi di lasciarlo in pace, sentendosi in colpa per aver invaso lo spazio personale del ragazzo più riservato. Continuava a fare sempre gli stessi errori, per quanto poi se ne pentisse e cercasse di trattenere il suo entusiasmo. Il fatto era che non aveva mai provato per nessun altro questo sentimento di appartenenza e questo costante desiderio di stare sempre accanto ad una persona. Certo, nella sua carriera aveva conosciuto e frequentato un certo numero di donne e di uomini, ma mai aveva provato questi sentimenti così forti da fargli desiderare di tornare da loro; con Yuuri, invece, era stato diverso, sapeva che il ragazzo lo aveva ammirato fin da quando era un bambino e non aveva dubbi sul suo affetto, ma non riusciva ancora a decifrarlo, non sapeva ancora se lo desiderasse nello stesso modo in cui faceva lui o se il suo affetto fosse ancora pura ammirazione, con una punta di amicizia. Soprattutto non riusciva a decriptare le sue reazioni ogni qual volta lui provasse a tastare il terreno con un gesto romantico: quando lo aveva baciato, il giapponese aveva ricambiato, ma dopo lo spettacolo non avevano più parlato dell’evento e le cose erano scemate via; quando a Barcellona, dopo quel lungo appuntamento (o almeno così lo considerava Viktor) per le vie della città, si erano ritrovati a scambiarsi quegli anelli e delle promesse, aveva creduto di aver finalmente fatto breccia nella corazza difensiva del moro, ma invece da lì a poco le cose erano declinate fino a quella brutta lite in hotel. Per fortuna avevano poi risolto e le cose erano tornate come prima, neanche una parola sugli avvenimenti precedenti. Quando Viktor gli aveva proposto di andare a vivere con lui in Russia e nel suo appartamento, aveva sperato di poter chiarire finalmente la loro relazione e magari andare anche un po’ avanti e, invece, con tutta quella storia di Yurio, il giapponese non poteva neanche fidarsi di lui ( _a buon ragione_ , pensava Viktor).

Non è che non si fidasse abbastanza di lui, ma non avrebbe mai tradito la fiducia che aveva riposto in lui il giovane pattinatore biondo quando gli aveva confessato (o meglio, lo aveva costretto a confessare) della sua situazione familiare. In fondo per molto tempo Yurio era stato per lui l’unica parvenza di famiglia che avrebbe potuto avere e anche se poteva alle volte essere scorbutico e presuntuoso, sapeva che il biondino lo considerava altrettanto uno di famiglia e che si fidava di lui quasi quanto di fidava del nonno.

Quando Yuuri riuscì a tornare in sè, dopo l’imbarazzo provato per la scenata che aveva fatto inutilmente qualche minuto prima, abbassando lo sguardo su i suoi pantaloni si rese conto di essere ancora in pigiama. Non poteva farlo, anche se quel giorno era sabato e aveva la mattina libera per restare in panciolle sul divano, ma sapeva bene che quello sarebbe stato il primo passo verso un loop infinito di pigrizia che non gli avrebbe portato altro che dispiacere e un pugno alla sua autostima, per non parlare della delusione che avrebbe avuto Viktor dopo tutto il lavoro che avevano fatto. Sapeva che era tutta un’esagerazione e che un paio di pantaloni comodi avrebbero messo fine al mondo, ma non voleva rischiare di deludere Viktor. 

Aprì il cassetto più in basso del mobile accanto all’armadio e ne prese un paio di jeans. Scelse una camicia e si diresse in bagno. Quando uscì dalla camera il suo coinquilino non si vedeva, la porta della sua stanza aperta lasciava entrare la luce dalla porta finestra. Era uscito. 

Dopo una doccia veloce, il pattinatore giapponese indossò un maglioncino blu sulla camicia azzurra con delle righe leggere e prendendo le chiavi, il cappotto ed il suo cellulare lasciò a sua volta l’appartamento. Non aveva molti posti in cui andare, data la sua scarsa capacità linguistica e la testardaggine dei russi nell’imparare l’inglese. Scelse di andare nella piccola caffetteria in fondo alla strada che si immetteva poi nel parco, qualche giorno prima era andato con Viktor e avevano conosciuto una cameriera gentilissima che aveva cordialmente parlato con lui in inglese, si chiamava Kitty e sua madre era straniera, dell’europa occidentale, per questo era stata così felice di poter parlare un po’ con loro in una lingua in cui si trovava altrettanto a suo agio.

Quando raggiunse il piccolo locale, aprì la porta e fu accolto dal suono del campanello sopra la sua testa e dal forte profumo di caffè. Non c’era molta gente, solo una coppietta di anziani che facevano colazione ed un uomo con ancora addosso il cappotto che beveva in fretta il suo caffè al bancone controllando intanto il proprio cellulare. Prese posto ad uno dei tavolini piccoli vicini alla vetrina, ma non così vicini da farsi scambiare per uno stramboide a cui piace fissare la gente. 

Guardandosi intorno vide solo un ragazzino biondo al bancone e aveva quasi rinunciato all’idea di rivedere una faccia conosciuta in quella grande città di ignoti. Per fortuna, quando il ragazzo si accorse di lui, si diresse verso la porta dietro di lui, probabilmente la cucina o la stanza dello staff, da cui uscì la giovane donna dai capelli scuri che Yuuri aveva conosciuto quella settimana. Kitty si diresse verso di lui con un sorriso gentile, “Buongiorno signor Katsuki.”

“Buongiorno Kitty. E per favore, il signor Katsuki è mio padre, chiamami Yuuri.”

La ragazza alzò un po’ le sopracciglia per la sorpresa, ma gli sorrise nuovamente. “Va bene, Yuuri. Vuoi ordinare adesso o aspetti il tuo ragazzo?”

Il ragazzo quasi soffocò con la sua saliva, balbettando un _non è il mio ragazzo_ quasi impercettibile all’orecchio umano e arrossendo fino dalle punte dei capelli alle dita dei piedi. 

La cameriera lo guardò un po’ stupita, ma prese in mano il suo quadernetto e invitò silenziosamente l’altro ad ordinare. Quando Yuuri ebbe ordinato il suo tè verde e uova con bacon, la ragazza gli pose uno strano quesito: “Vuoi della marmellata nel tuo tè?”

Il giapponese strabuzzò gli occhi, cercando di capire se l’altra si fosse sbagliata o se lo stesse prendendo in giro. Kitty ridacchiò, “Scusa, dimenticavo che non sei di qui. Alcune persone qui, specialmente gli anziani, mettono della marmellata nel tè come dolcificante.”

Yuuri ponderò la risposta a quella strana domanda, ma decise di sperimentare questi usi russi più avanti, magari insieme a qualcuno che potesse portarlo in ospedale se il suo debole stomaco giapponese non lo avesse retto.

Quando il suo ordine fu finalmente pronto, il giovane pattinatore potè finalmente rilassarsi. Era uno di quei momenti in cui poteva finalmente lasciarsi andare in tranquillità, con il rumore del mondo esterno attutito dai muri e dalle vetrine di quel piccolo angolo che si era trovato. Le persone passavano davanti alle finestre e alla porta di vetro affaccendate e troppo prese dai loro problemi per accorgersi del piccolo negozietto che sembrava adesso essere uno spioncino da cui Yuuri poteva osservare il fremente viavai di quella fredda giornata a San Pietroburgo rimanendo però seduto in un avvolgente tepore.

Guardò la coppietta di anziani seduti quasi di fronte a lui, dall’altra parte della stanza, avevano finito il loro pasto e adesso guardandosi negli occhi lei aveva afferrato la mano coperta da un guanto di lana del proprio compagno e la stringeva vicino a sé, mentre uscivano fianco a fianco dal locale, dopo aver saldato il loro conto con Kitty. Quella scena gli aveva scaldato il cuore e allo stesso tempo lo aveva riportato ad una certa serata invernale, in cui due mani coperte da guanti si erano toccate e, denudate, erano state adornate da due gioielli e da una promessa. Quante notti insonni aveva passato a pensarci, ma poi non era successo nulla e il dubbio lo aveva assalito; magari Viktor si era accorto di non provare nulla, o non intendeva quel gesto come lo intendeva lui, magari era solo per incoraggiarlo per la gara. Nonostante i suoi dubbi sui sentimenti altrui, Yuuri era, però, molto sicuro dei suoi e il suo amore per il russo lo consumava e gli procurava dolore ogni volta che l’altro gli era vicino e data la loro attuale situazione di convivenza e il modo in cui Yuuri aveva reagito per un semplice abbraccio, doveva certamente trovare un rimedio a questa sua malattia.


End file.
